Tip of the Blade
by MusicLoveandMagic
Summary: Elissa is the Queen's cousin. When her father sends her to Camelot she is excited. She arrives and makes a big impression on the knights and the king. But soon she finds herself tangled up in a battle she never expected. Rated T to be safe. Plot 2- Update- Elissa and Gwaine run into a 'friend! But what happens when the friend is not really on their side?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first Fanfiction (that I've put up.)**

**This is a Merlin Fanfiction. I do not own Merlin but some of the characters are my own. I'm sorry if I spell something wrong!**

**I really hope you like it!**

**~Starkid4Eva4~ Libs.**

* * *

I may be new to Camelot, but I know where I stand. I'm the Queen's cousin. Elissa Mayard. Brown hair, hazel eyes and dresses like Gwen? No thanks! I'm blonde, blue eyed and the best fighter from my village.

I enter the court of Camelot and find my Cousin and her husband waiting for me by the place entrance.

Of course there are guards and King Arthur's manservant, Merlin, and... The knights.

I've always love knights. Especially Camelot knights. They're said to be fearless, loyal and brave. I want to be a knight but who wants a girl.

Queen Gwenevre runs forward and hugs me.

"Elissa!" she smiles. "You have grown so much and changed so little." She remarks, taking in my clothing. Brown trousers, boots, hair tyed back scruffily and a white furry top.

"And you are still as beautiful as ever my lady." I bow.

"Elissa. You know perfectly well you are just as important and you can address me or Arthur by our proper names. " Gwen squezes my hand. "Come and meet everyone."

She introduces me to the knights. Sir Elyan,my other cousin, Sir Percivel, Sir Leon and Sir Gwaine. They each bow and Sir Gwaine winks at me causing me to blush slightly.

She then introduces me to Merlin.

"Elissa. This is Merlin. As well as a servant, he is a great friend and you can trust him with anything." Gwen smiles and I know she's telling the truth.

"Pleased to met you Elissa." Merlin grins. "But don't belive everything Gwen says. I'm not trustworthy to everyone. Certainly not Colt-pole here." Merlin nudges Arthur who shoves him back.

"Merlin." He growls but I see the smile in his eyes. "Elissa. I hear you are good with a sword and you are a healer too!." Arthur says. "Very good."

"I try, my lord." I smile.

"Arthur, please. I get enough sire, and my lord from idiot here." He smiles, gesturing to Merlin who acts shocked.

"What? Me!" He gasps.

"Yes you Merlin. Go help Elissa bring her belongings in and show her her room." Arthur laughs and he walks inside accompanied by Gwen and the knights.

Merlin and I walk over to my horse and my bags.

"You rode by yourself?" He says, taking my bags off my horse.

"Yup. Who needs carriages if you can do it yourself." I smile, taking my bags from him.

"Beautiful horse. What's she called?" Merlin asks.

"She's called Orto . It's Latin for Sunrise." I smile. "I've had her since she was small." Merlin softly repeats 'Orto' and she whinnies. Orto is a chestnut mare with a white mane and tale. She's very rare and my brother suspects she's part unicorn.

Merlin hands her reins to a stable boy and leads me inside.

"Would you like the grand tour my lady?" He grins.

"I would be honoured." I say, my voice going posh causing us both to laugh.

Merlin shows me every room. The kitchens, guest rooms, dungeons and the kings room. We reach my room and I begin to wish I had a map.

"Thanks Merlin." I smile. He says goodbye and leaves to do some chores. I close the door to my room and look around. A four poster bed, two mirrors, a dressing table, wardrobes and a area behind curtains. And a window overlooking the knights training ground. Perfect.

I watch the knights fight each other, joke around and cover each other in mud. It's almost hypnotising. They move so rhythmically and with such grace.

They leave after awhile and I unpack my things. My servant, Kitty, comes in. She's tall, with green eyes and brown hair that reaches her shoulders. She tells me that there is a banquet later and I should get ready. I thank her politely and she leaves, a small smile flicking across her face.

I change into a dark black dress, covered in sequins. I put on my necklace and find my black matching boots. I never wear sandals or heels. Boots are comfy and if we get attacked...

Kitty knocks on the door.

"You look lovely, My lady." She says, her eyes shining in the candle light.

"Thank you Kitty." I smile. "Is it time?"

Kitty nods and leads me to the hall. She shows me my seat at the high table, bows and leaves to serve others. I sit next to Gwen which is a relief.

I scan the room, taking in the colours and people. I see all the knights in their uniform and other high ranking citizens in their fanciest outfits.

"Elissa. You look beautiful." Gwen smiles.

"I'm nothing compared to the radiant Queen." I laugh. "She is the most spectacular of all." Gwen laughs but I can tell she is flattered.

"Agreed." Arthur chips. "No one is better." He places his hand over Gwen's and she smiles warmly at him. I see the love in their eyes and I know they are perfect.

Arthur tears his gaze away and stands up.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Knights and Royals." Arthur says. "I am pleased to announce the safe arrival of Lady Elissa Mayard of Faerls." A cheer goes up in the room and I wave politely. "Elissa is Queen Gwenevere's cousin and she is of nobel blood. We wish her well and hope she enjoys her new life in Camelot." Arthur smiles. The court claps and Arthur sits down and the idle chit chat begins.

The food is gorgeous. Perfectly cooked, expertly made and filled with care for those who eat it. Merlin and Kitty stand at the end of the table and I beckon them over. I wrap two roast potatoes in a napkin and hand it to Merlin.

"Thank you. Choose you moment carefully." I whisper. They nod and I see Gwen watching me out the corner of my eye. "This is dirty. Could you get me a clean one?" I say and Gwen turns away.

Merlin and Kitty smile and hurry off.

We finish the banquet and people leave. Several come up and give me their best wishes and Sir Gwaine winks at me again before he leaves. I can feel a blush rising in my face but it fades as Gwen talks to me.

"That was a nice thing to do Elissa." She grins.

"I don't know what your talking about Gwen." I say, hiding the smile that starts to form.

"One word." Gwen laughs. "Potatoes."

She, Arthur and I rise from the table and I retire for the night. I reach my room and change into my night clothes. I sink into the soft bed and drift off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**End of chapter one! **

**Did you like it?**

**Leave your comments, questions and reviews and I will answer them!**

**~Starkid4Eva4~ Libs**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is Chapter 2!**

**Thanks to MerlinEmrys22 for commenting. **

**In answer to your question; Elissa was made a lady when Gwen became Queen... If that makes sense.**

**Here I give you chapter 2!**

* * *

"My lady." Kitty smiles. "Breakfast."

She places a tray on my bed side table. I open my eyes and sit up.

"Oh thank you Kitty. This looks lovely." I say.

Kitty nods and begins finding my clothes for today. As I eat Kitty tells me various things about the castle. I'm intrigued about the fights and she explains the Kings hunting parties and regular fighting events.

I finish the food and get up. Kitty hands me my clothes. She's picked out some white trousers and a sky blue top with a flower patten on. "Brings out your eyes." She smiles.

I change and leave. Kitty bids me goodbye and starts cleaning my room.

I walk down the corridors, my boots clicking on the floor. I run down the stairs and to the stables. I thank the stable boy and sadle Orto. I jump on her back and trott out of the court.

Orto takes me round the town and out onto a wide field. A sign on the gate tells me this is a free field for horse riding so we gallop around. Jumping over falled logs and small streams. Orto slows down and stops by the fence. I look around to find the training grounds beside us and the knights 'hard' at work. I sigh and Orto whinnies. I slid off her back.

"Alright girl. Go on then." I smile and Orto bolts off. She'll come back when she's done.

I lean on the fence and watch the knights. It's pretty basic but useful things. Leon throws a knife in my direction and it embeds in the tree beside me. The knights don't seem to notice I'm here so I pull the knife out and throw it at the archery target. I get a dead centre and the knights look around confused.

Elyan spots me first and laughs. He says something to the others who look at me. They walk over to me smiling.

"Well, Cousin. Still as sharp as ever." Elyan laughs. I jump over the fence and hug him. "You bet." I grin.

"You got your sword you?" He laughs. I nod and pull my sword out from its concealed case on my belt. Leon looks shocked.

"Elyan. As much as I respect your knowledge of your Cousin. Is fighting her going to be helpful?" Leon says.

"Ah relax Leon." Gwaine smirks. "If Elyan wants to fight her, it will be his fault when he hurts her."

Oh, so that's how it is. I think. Ok Gwaine. Watch this.

Elyan pulls his sword out and we circle eachother. Then comes a flury of movement and I find myself blocking Elyan's attacks. Gwaine laughs and something flutters inside me. I swing my sword round Elyan's and send it flying from his hand. I catch it expertly in my left hand and point my swords at the other knights.

"Next."

It just so happens, in around ten minutes,I manage to steal Gwaine's sword and add it to the pile of the other swords. The knights stand in a line, weapon less and looking slightly concerned.

"You were saying Sir Gwaine? Sir Leon?" I say, and they look down at their feet.

A small cough behind me makes me jump.

King Arthur is standing behind me, sword pointing at my chest.

"Alright Elissa. You want a real challenge?" He grins, twirling his sword in his hand.

"You bet your royal life I do." I grin and we start. I have to admit. He's amazing. It takes him two minutes to flip my sword from my hand and catch it

"Well, princess. You defeated girl power easily." Gwaine laughs. Arthur glares and him and I take the opportunity.

I kick the tip of the swords and they fly out Arthur's grip. I catch them and point one at him and one at Gwaine.

"Thank you Gwaine. Your distractions are incredibly usefull." I smirk.

Gwaine opens his mouth to say something but a whinny cuts him off.

Orto rears up and I dash over. I leap onto her back easily.

"Thank you for your challenge, Arthur. Sirs. " I grin and ride off. Out the field and back to the stables.

I throw myself onto my bed laughing.

Kitty looks bemused and I explain. She ends up laughing to and we sit and laugh together.

"The look on Arthur's face was priceless." I grin. "He looked just like a rabbit surrounded by flames. Except not so cute!"

"You must be really good." Kitty says.

"Not many manage to beat King Arthur. Even if they were really trying!"

Someone knocks on the door and pushes it open.

Merlin stands in the door, his neckerchief loosly dangling from his neck, his face bruised,

"Merlin! What happened?" Kitty gasps, rushing to his side.

"Gwaine, beer and a table leg." Merlin smiles weakly. "He's not to happy that he was beaten in a sword fight. Won't tell me who."

Kitty and I exchange looks before looking back at Merlin.

"What?" He says. "Don't look at each other like that! It's creepy... Oh!" He sighs, putting pieces together."Elissa! You didn't!"

I nod and his mouth forms in an 'O'.

"I bet all the knights and Arthur too." I grin.

"Wow..." Merlin says. "What was Arthur's face like?" He laughs.

"like a rabbit caught in flames." I grin.

"But not as cute!" Kitty finishes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading Chapter Two!**

**I know it's shorter but I promise chapter 3 will be longer!**

**Leave your comments, questions and reviews!**

**~Starkid4Eva4~ Libs.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! As I promised, chapter 3 is quite long!**

**Thanks to MerlinEmrys22 for 'stalkerishly commenting'!**

**So, here goes chapter 3!**

**I do NOT own Merlin. if I did, Morgana wouldn't be so evil and Gwaine would be mine!**

* * *

I'm really close friends with Fenris, the stable boy now. I'm in and out every day and sometimes he gives me an apple or something. He's nice, quiet and gentle and the horses love him.

I wave goodbye and Orto and I trott to the forest. It's like my second home.

I love the colours and sounds and Orto loves it too. I slip off Orto to the ground and she follows me round for a while before deciding a patch of grass beneath her is more interesting. I climb a tall oak tree and look around.

I spend most of my day there and as the sky turns gold I realise I should get back. I climb down but not before I see soldiers. Soldiers in Blue and Gold. Soldiers from King Jakob's kingdom. Soldiers heading strait for Camelot.

I hand Orto to Fenris and run up the stairs. Im not looking where I'm going so I end up running into Gwaine.

"Sorry!" I yelp. I mean to dash off but he catches my shoulder.

"Hold it Girl Power. What's up?" He smiles. My heart flutters slightly but I ignore it.

"KingJakob'ssendinganarmytocamelot!." I breathe, my words strung together and unrecognisable. Gwaine laughs and pulls me into a hug.

"Calm down Sweetie. Calm down." He smiles, stroking my hair. My heart is doing somersaults in my chest and my mind is burning.

"Ok. Tell me what's going on." He says, letting go of me.

But I don't know anymore. My mind is jumbled and my heart is pounding.

"Elissa?" Gwaine says.

He used my name. Oh my gosh.

"King Jakob has an army on its way here." I sigh and the next thing I know Gwaine has my hand and were running to find Arthur.

I also know, I've fallen. Hard.

"Kitty! Get me a clean cloth." I yell as another explosion rocks the castle.

Jakob's been attacking all night and so far, I've had to deal with everything from burns to concussions to deep cuts and arrows. And as fun as treating the wounded is, I'd much rather be out there fighting.

Kitty hurries back and hands me the cloth. I take it and clean most of the blood off Gillan, a guard I met earlier. Elyan pushes the doors open and the room falls silent.

"Arthur needs help." he says before collapses.

That's all he needs to say because next second I'm out the door, sword in hand, flying down the stairs and into the court.

I spot Arthur straight away. He's pinned to the floor, surrounded by five soldiers.

Without thinking, I launch myself at them. I kill four and turn around, looking for the five but he's already dead.

Arthur pulls his sword out from the mans chest and he falls to the floor.

"Thanks." He says, shakily. I nod before moving away to help everyone else.

I find myself, fighting better than I've ever fought before, side by side with the knights of Camelot. It's an incredible feeling. The last soldier falls and we stand their panting. Only problem is, that's not the last.

I see a sword fly towards my chest but Gwaine leaps in the way and stops it.

Gwaine just saved my life. And I fall to the ground and the world goes black.

"Elissa! Elissa! Elissa!"

I open my eyes to find Merlin and Kitty standing over me. I try to sit up but a jolt of pain rushes through my body.

"Ouch! What happened?" I grimace.

"Uh. Well, you finished fighting but you were snuck up on you. He tried to stab you but Gwaine got stabbed instead. He protected you. You nearly got killed. Leon and Percival brought you here and Gaius left us in charge of waking you!" Merlin beams.

"Why the hell would Gaius do that?" I groan, rubbing my head.

"Hey!" Merlin says and Kitty laughs.

"Merlin?" Someone groans. "Quit being bothersome and do something about this damn hole in my back."

Merlin rolls his eyes and murmurs; "Yes King Prat." before walking away.

"Arthur seems fine." I grin. Kitty smiles and presses a cool cloth against my forehead. I let out a small sigh and she laughs.

"It's nice!" I say, defensively but Kitty just laughs more. I sigh and give in.

"How's Gwaine?" I say, closing my eyes.

"Ah. Uh." Kitty stutters. "He's not good..."

I open my eyes and stare at her.

"Not good as in Not good, not good or not good as in really not good, not good."

"Really. The blade nearly got his heart."

My heart almost stops. Gwaine? Not Gwaine! Anyone but him... And then I wonder what I'm thinking. I remain silent and Kitty says.

"You like him, don't you Elissa."

I'm shocked she can see through to the part of me I can't.

"What! No. I hardly know him Kitty!" I say, my heart pounding.

"Elissa. You do!" She argues. "He's just saved your life Elissa. You know that and I'm sure you love him even more now."

"Kitty. I have no idea..." I begin but Kitty stares at me like she's reading my soul. "Ok. Maybe I do. But I hardly know him Kitty. And it sounds like he's dying anyway." I bring my knees up to my chest and bury my face.

Merlin chooses that moment to come back.

"Hey! Elissa. What's wrong? Is this about Gwaine?" Merlin says, concerned.

"How come everyone can see my feelings but me!" I yell. "He's just saved my life and I've fallen so hard that apparently everyone can see! I feel like everyone knows all my secrets just by looking at me!"

I jump up and run out. Heads turn and Gwen chases after me but I don't stop running until I'm in the woods. I climb the tall oak and cry.

"Elissa." I hear Gwen call. "Come here."

I slid down the tree and into Gwen's open arms.

"This isn't right Gwen. Love can't come this quick." I sob. "I can't love him."

Gwen hugs me tight and strokes my hair. Just like Gwaine did. I pull away, tears streaming down my cheeks and onto the ground below.

"I can't, Gwen. I can't." I whisper. I sit down, my back against the tree and Gwen sits beside me.

"Love is a strange thing Elissa." Gwen sighs. "You can't control it, even if you try. There is a reason why things happen and I believe you fell in love with someone you wanted to be like. And he fell in love with you because you are just as amazing as him."

We sit in silence for a while before Gwen says.

"We should get back. You can see Gwaine if you like. Gaius says he might be able to hear you."

So, we walk back to the castle.

I visit Gwaine everyday. He still isn't getting better and although Gaius refuses to talk. I think he's getting worse.

I doesn't help that every other night we end up getting bombarded by stone, rocks and fire. I end up limping back today, Arthur leaning on me for support and Merlin barley alive in my arms.

Day comes and the city is still burning. People crying and looking for their loved ones, finding them and holding them close.

I'm fed up with this. All of it. I grab Orto and I gallop out the castle gates, ignoring Leon's protests.

I stop when I see Jakob's camp. I jump off Orto and she stays still. I sneak forward and into the camp. I hear voices coming from a tent so I crouch beside it.

"Camelot is on it knees, my lord"

"Good. Have you located the girl yet?"

"No my lord."

"Why not? How hard is it to find a girl?"

"We will find her, I promise sir."

"Why does your promise not convince me"

"Sir. I will find your daughter if it's the last thing I do."

"Good. She's nothing but a threat now. I want her killed. "

I run back to Orto and cry into her white mane. They want a girl dead. And then it sinks in.

That the man I thought was my father, isn't my father. He's Lord Allen. He's helping Jakob. My father is King Jakob. He wants me dead.

* * *

**Wow! Intense, huh! **

**So that's chapter 3!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**~Starkid4Eva4~ Libs**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! This is chapter 4!**

**Probably the last chapter... :-(**

**If you want, I can continue with a new plot after!**

**I do NOT own Merlin!**

* * *

"What am I going to do Gwaine?" I cry, holding his cold hand to my heart.

"I don't want to leave you."

I see Kitty across the room, pressing a wet cloth to Merlin's pale forehead and she laughs quietly. Merlin laughs too.

I watch as Kitty kisses Merlin's cheek, gets up and leaves, leaving a flustered Merlin to follow her with his gaze.

I look back at Gwaine's pale face and realise that if everyone else is to live, I have to die.

"Don't forget me." I mumur and kiss Gwaine's lips softly.

"I'll always love you." A voice says. It's Gwaine's voice.

I look down into his open eyes and smile.

"Be brave, Girl Power." He grins.

"Alright! I'm here! Kill me now!" I call as I enter the camp. It doesn't surprise me as my hands are grasped and held behind my back. I'm marched to a tent and made to kneel in front of Jakob and Allen.

"Oh, Elissa. How nice of you to drop by again." Jakob sneers.

"Just get it over with." I say, "Kill me, let them live."

Jakob laughs. "Oh, it's not that simple dear. Oh, no. You see, if I kill you now, I lose you and information about Camelot."

"I'll never tell you anything." I hiss.

"Yes, we believe that." Allen grins. "Not." the two men laugh evily and Jakob draws his sword.

"Now, tell us where the keys to the gold vault are kept." He smiles.

"Why?" I say, confused. "What do you want with gold?"

"I ask the questions!" Jakob roars.

"I'm sorry, but I want to know why." I smile. "Then I'll tell you."

"Don't play games with me Elissa" Jakob hisses, he presses the tip of his sword to my neck. "Where are the keys?"

I blink innocently. "I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know."

"You must!"

"Nope. No clue."

"You've been at Camelot for a month! How do you not know?"

"I don't need to know who has the keys so why do I need to know?"

Jakob swipes his sword across my neck, leaving a line of red raw skin. I feel blood trickle out but I say nothing.

"Do you know what they keep there?" Jakob growls.

I shake my head.

"They keep the crystals. Crystals from the crystal caves. Crystals that would give me a small fortune to crush Camelot for good. "

Jakob smiles.

"So, I'll ask one more time. Where do they keep the keys?"

"I don't know. Father." I spit the words out and wait for the blow. It doesn't come. Instead I hear a roar and I'm surrounded by fire.

The smoke fills my lungs instantly, the ring of fire burning brightly beside me.

I manage to see a huge red dragon above me before I black out.

I wake up coughing. Around me lies the remain of Jakob's camp. How am I alive? Every single one of Jakob's men, dead.

I stand up shakily and stagger across the clearing. Jakob lies motionless, his face black and burned.

"Really nice king, wasn't he?" A rumbling voice laughs.

In front of me is the Red Dragon that burnt this all down.

"who are you?" I gasp.

"Me? I should be asking you. And why my master wanted me to save you." The dragon say, tilting it's enormous head to one side.

"I'm Elissa." I say. "Who's your master?"

The dragon laughs.

"Well, Elissa. I'm afraid I can't tell you. He forbid me to tell you anything. He also told me to say that you are not to tell anyone you spoke to me."

I nod.

"Go back to Camelot, Elissa. I know that is your destiny. You have been missed." the dragon smiles and flys away.

"Elissa!"

"Elissa!"

"Elissa!

"Elissa!"

I walk through the doors to the castle and people launch at me from all direction.

"Where have you been?" Arthur asks.

"Are you ok? You've been gone for weeks!" Gwen says.

"What happened?" Merlin asks.

"Gwaine missed you so much he was crying!" Kitty cries

I explain everything, leaving out the dragon. They listen opened mouthed and Merlin smirks slightly.

"Can I see Gwaine?" I ask. They nod and I run down the hall. I reach the Gwaine's chambers and knock on the door.

"Merlin! Please go away!" Gwaine calls, his voice raw, it sounds like he's been crying.

I push open the door slowly. Gwaine's sitting on a sofa, his eyes closed and facing the window. I can see tears fall off his face and onto the floor.

I move round and sit next to him. I wrap my arms round his waist and kiss his cheek.

"Don't cry honey." I whisper. "It's ok."

Gwaine turns to face me, his eyes wide open.

"Elissa." He breathes. I nod, tears welling up in my eyes.

"It's me." I say, stroking his hair out of his face. Gwaine leans forward and kisses me passionately. I kiss him back.

We pull away, breathing hard, our head press against each others.

"I love you." I murmur.

"I love you too, Girl power. I love you too." Gwaine smiles, before leaning in for another kiss.

I can't seem to get a spare moment anymore. Arthur has named me the first female knight, Gwen won't stop asking me about Jakob and Allen and the other knights always want to train with me.

Merlin and Kitty are lucky. I caught them last week kissing in Kitty's quarters. I have to admit, they are cute together. They don't get bothered that much though.

But every five seconds, someone asks me something about Jakob, Gwaine or the scar on my neck from Jakob's sword. Which, may I add, Gwaine finds insanely interesting…

And although people still fancy taking Canelot, things are quiet now, but I know.

This was only the tip of the blade.

* * *

**Tada! The end!**

**Comment and review!**

**If you would like more just ask!**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Thanks to MerlinEmrys22 for putting up with my rambling! **

**Thanks to BookDragon87 who followed/favourited this story!**

**Thanks to StarlightShivers who favourited this story!**

**Thanks to all you people who just read and remains unknown!**

**~Starkid4Eva4~ Libs**

**P.S If you would like me to do a short story collection. Do ask! First word would be nice!**


	5. Plot 2 Chapter 1!

**Hello there guys!**

**Did you really think my story was over?**

**'cause it's not! **

**This is about Elissa again. Not to sure how this plot will go but oh well!**

**I do NOT own Merlin or I would be married to Gwaine and MerlinEmrys22 would be married to Merlin!**

* * *

"Your going to have to do better than that if you want to beat me sweetie." I laugh. Gwaine looks up at me, from his position on the ground, smiling.

"Uncle Gwaine!" Katie calls, jumping over the fence and running to Gwaine. She practically jumps on him.

"Katie." Gwaine gasps, hoisting the eight year old in the air, off his chest. "Where's your mummy and daddy?" He laughs. Katie shrugs and stands up.

"Daddy told me to find you!" She giggles.

"Why?" Gwaine asks. Katie shrugs.

Suddenly, a huge shadow projects onto Camelot.

"Oh! That's right! That!" Kaite grins, pointing to the White Dragon.

The dragon breathes flame towards us.

Gwaine grabs Katie and we run towards the castle. The flames leap behind us, following out tracks.

Gwaine and I push the doors closed as the flames reach us.

Katie grins widely. "That was soooo cool!" She yells. "Again again!"

I roll my eyes.

"Come on sweetie. Lets find mummy and daddy." I smile. Katie nods and walks off.

"Go find Arthur. I'll be there soon." I whisper to Gwaine. I kiss his lips softly and run after the small girl.

"Mummy!" Katie yells as I push the door open. Kitty looks away from the window and smiles. She opens her arms and Katie falls into them.

"I saw it Mummy! It breathed fire at us and we ran all the way here!" She grins, her eyes sparkling. Kitty laughs and smooths her untidy dark hair back.

"It was so hot mummy!" Katie continues but neither Kitty or I are listening.

"I have to go." I say.

"And the dragon was huge! This big!" Katie gestures with her arms as I leave Kitty alone with her daughter.

I run to the hall and slip through the doors. I move and stand beside Gwaine.

"Anything worth hearing?" I mumble, my lips hardly moving.

"Not unless you count, It's a dragon, worth hearing." Gwaine replies.

I suppress a laugh and Arthur looks at me sceptically.

"You think this is funny, Elissa?" Arthur says, sternly.

"No, sire." I say, looking down. " Gwaine made me laugh."

"I did nothing!" Gwaine grins, sticking his hands in the air defensively.

"Did too!"

"did not!"

"did too!"

"Oh! Stop bickering!" Merlin laughs. "Your worse than me and Arthur."

"Merlin!" Arthur yelps, "We do not bicker."

Merlin laughs. "If you say so sire."

"Good." Arthur sighs.

"Clotpole." Merlin mumbles.

"I heard that!"

"Heard what sire?"

"You called me a..." Arthur begins.

A huge roar cuts him off. Flames leap at the windows and the drapes catch alite.

"Never mind." Arthur yells over the noise from below.

"Didn't think so." Melin smiles. "Prat."

* * *

**Soooo! What do you think?**

**Like it?**

**I'm going to be horrid and say that I would like ten reviews before I upload chapter 2! So, be nice and review! I will thank you all in the next chapter and I might follow you guys! **

**~Starkid4Eva4~ Libs.**


	6. Plot 2 Chapter 2!

**Hey guys! I'm back! And we're almost at 100 views for the first chapter! Wow! Ok. **

**So... I don't own Merlin or Morgana wouldn't be evil, I would marry Gwaine and MerlinEmrys22 would get Merlin.**

**This chapter contains Merlin whumping and Elissa kinda going mad.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The dragon breathes flames towards us as we step out the doors and we dive for cover.

Arthur starts giving instructions but I watch the dragon as it swoops round the smoke filled sky.

It curves round and breathes flame at us again.

This time, we have nothing to hide behind. We are all blown backwards against the castle wall, our capes singed and swords burning. Arthur and I try to stand up but we fall back.

Merlin pushes himself up, he turns to Arthur. "I'm sorry Arthur. I've been lying to you." He says, his face sad. Arthur looks confused.

Merlin yells in different language towards the dragon. It stops, turns its head and lands in front of us.

"Merlin?" It asks, it's voice quiet and childish.

"Aithusa. What did Kilgharrah say about Camelot?" Merlin says sternly.

"Not to attack it... Listen to your young warlock ...but Morgana..." The white dragon says.

"Morgana?" Merlin says, his voice raised. "You've seen Morgana?"

The dragon nods. "I saved her. She was dying." It smiles but it's face falls when Merlin growls.

"Did I do wrong?"

"Aithusa. Morgana is wicked. She wants us all killed. You shouldn't have saved her."

"Sorry! I'll go back to Kilgharrah!"

"Yes. Go." Merlin says. The dragon flys away and Merlin turns round.

"I'm sorry."

Arthur's sending Merlin away.

No one wants him to. I don't think even he does. Kitty and Katie are going with him. Merlin and Kitty both knew how much trouble they'd be in.

Gwen won't speak to Arthur now either. The kingdom is falling apart. It's up to me to do something. And fast.

"Arthur! You can't do this!" I yell as I fling open the doors to his chambers.

"I don't care if your entire history spells the words 'magic is evil'! Merlin is not like that."

Arthur laughs hollowly. "He lied to me Elissa. I told him everything and he lied to me."

"He only lied because he knew this was how you'd react. Stubborn, arrogant and idiotically!" I scream. Arthur calls guards and the pick me up.

"You are not worthy to call yourself king, Arthur Pendragon, if you can't see past what people have and see how much they care for you!" I yell. "Stuff your knights code and listen to your heart!"

The guards drag me out his chambers as I scream; "Stuff your stupid knights code you ignorant prat! You are not the king I had!"

* * *

**Sorry this is quite short!**

**Do you like? PLEASE COMMENT/REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**~Starkid4Eva4~ Libs.**


	7. Plot 2 Chapter 3!

**Hi! So... We reached 125 views on the first chapter but less than half of you continued reading and the numbers keep dropping! So, please comment and let me know what I'm doing right and wrong so I know how to improve! Thanks!**

* * *

They throw me onto the hard ground and walk away. I'm tempted to follow but I think i might need help. I run to the Tavern and open the doors cautiously.

I look round for Gwaine and find him leaning over the bar... His lips pressed against the skinny brunette bar owner's.

I pick up the closest tankard and throw it at him. He spins round and stares at me with hard eyes. Tears start falling from mine as he mouths; oh gosh.

"Elissa!" He calls as I run out the tavern.

"Elissa!" I spin on my heels and turn to face him.

"What Gwaine? What could you possibly have to say to me now?" I snap.

"Elissa! I'm sorry! It wasn't what it looked like! She kissed me!" Gwaine protests.

"So you kissed her back!"I yell, "Gwaine!"

I start sobbing and fall to the ground. I bury my knees in my chest and curl up.

Gwaine sits beside me.

"It's all falling apart Gwaine. Everything. Because Arthur is to stupid to realise that Merlin means no harm and he's been protecting him." I cry. Gwaine puts his arms around me and pulls me close.

"It's ok 'lissa. I understand. This is my fault. 'm sorry. " He coos. He kisses my hair and we sit on the cobbles for awhile.

"Arthur. We need to talk to you." Gwaine says, his voice serious. Arthur is suprise by his tone and nods for him to continue.

"I'm sorry." Gwaine smiles. "Shall we go talk to Arthur?" I nod and we stand up. We walk to Arthur's room and open the doors.

"Arthur. We need to talk." I say, my voice so serious it scares me.

Gwaine says; "Incase you haven't noticed, your kingdom his falling apart. Ever since Mer-"

"Don't say his name." Arthur hisses.

"-Lin left." Gwaine persists. "You've not left your room once and Gwen is running Camelot for you. Admit it Arthur, you miss him. Merlin isn't a bad person. Maybe there is good magic in this world. Maybe you are wrong."

The dungeon doors close behind us and the guards march away.

"That went well!" Gwaine smiles, sitting down on the floor. I sit down beside him.

"If you say so." I smile back. He kisses me softly but pulls away when I don't kiss back.

"Please don't be angry at me Elissa. I'm sorry." Gwaine begs. "I love you."

His voice is sincere and truthful.

"I know Gwaine. But it might take time for me to love you back." I sigh before I get up and sit in the other corner of the cell.

I wake up on the hard ground. Gwaine is snoring softly and I hear footsteps.

Gwen stops in front of me and opens the door.

"Arthur needs to see you. And Gwaine too." She says, her face emotionless and hard. I stand up and kick Gwaine.

"Come on Gwaine. Arthur wants to see us." I say. He rolls over and stands up.

We walk in silence to the hall. Gwen pushes open the doors and we enter the hall. Arthur sits alone on his throne.

"Elissa. Gwaine. I need to apologise." Arthur says. "You were right. Merlin is not evil and I want you to find him." His eyes show his pain and I know that he really regrets sending away Merlin.

"Please." He says. Gwaine nods and I say,

"Yes sire. We will leave immediatly." Arthur nods and Gwaine and I leave. Leave to find Merlin.

* * *

**Ok! Very dramatic chapter! Do you like?**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment!**

**Thanks!**

**~Starkid4Eva4~ Libs.**


	8. Plot 2 Chapter 4

Hi Guys! Wow! I haven't updated in ages! Sorry!

Ive been caught up in my new story- 'Elf Exiles' for the LoTR fans!

Anyway! This is Chapter 4... I think!

* * *

Gwaine and I don't speak for most of the days ride. Occasionally the odd bird sings or a cricket chirps but silence is ever present. The sun goes down and we stop and set a fire going.

"This is my fault. Isn't it?" I say, focusing my eyes on the dancing sparks rising from the flames.

"How is this your fault? It's mine." Gwaine replies, his voice cold.

"If I had stood up for Merlin sooner he might not have been banished! Its been tearing me up from the inside when he left! Three days! Three days of sitting in silence, by myself, trying to understand while you where practically eating some other girls face!" I almost scream at him.

I watch Gwaine's face fall and he looks away. The anger inside me fades as I see tears fall down his cheeks.

"Gwaine. I..." I begin, but I can't find the right words. He turns to look at me. His face twisted in pain. My instinct would be to hug him and tell him it's ok, but I cant. I wont.

Gwaine opens his mouth but I feel the blade against my neck before any sound can pass his lips.

"Were you planning on letting everyone know where you are by screaming at your boyfriend?"

"Eva. Get your blade away from my neck so I can hug you!" I laugh. Eva pulls her sword away and hugs me.

"You said something about Merlin? Are you looking for him?" Eva asks, pulling away and smiling at me.

"Hold on a second!" Gwaine says from behind me. "Who are you?"

Eva raises her eyebrows at me and I shrug.

"Eva Amy Ravenstone. Daughter of Marie and King Jakob of Rane. Elissa's sister." Eva laughs.

Gwaine looks slightly taken aback but nods all the same.

"So," I say. "You know where Merlin is?"

Eva nods. "Follow me!"

"Merlin!" I yell. I run as fast as I can and hug the young warlock. "Your ok!"

"Yes, I'm fine 'liss. " He says and hugs me back. I pull away and he smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Hullo Merlin!" Gwaine grins. He moves forward and claps Merlin's shoulder and pulling him into a half hug.

"Gwaine." Merlin replies.

Suddenly, Were both on the floor, swords at our necks and boots on our chests.

"Why are you here?" Merlin says, his voice harsh and unlike the merlin I knew. "Arthur sent you to finish me off? Kill me and drag me back to Camelot, dead? "

"Merlin?" I choke. "Why would we do that?"

"I don't know." Merlin laughs. "Friends do tend to turn on people a lot"

Merlin's cave is damp, dark and gross.

The only light comes from a fire in the centre. I'm thrown into a corner and Gwaine is thrown in another. I can hear Eva and Merlin's hushed voices.

"We can't let them get back to Camelot." Eva says.

"No. They'll tell Arthur straight away."

"What do we do then?"

Silence falls but I know what Merlin is going to say and I don't need him to say it.

"Kill them."

* * *

Im so evil!

Merlin's evil! Eva's evil!

Will Elissa and Gwaine fall apart and what's happened to Kitty and Katie?

Find out soon!

Libs ~Starkid4Eva4~

P.S; Reviews mean faster updates! But updates come anyway!


	9. Plot 2 Chapter 4 and a half!

**Guys! I know this is only short but it's really important!**

**This will be it for tonight so enjoy!**

* * *

"Him first." Eva grins. "But we'll do it nice and slow so Elissa hear gets torn in two." She roughly grabs Gwaine's shoulder and drags him into the centre of the cave.

I watch as she brings her fist into contact with his jaw. Then his nose. Blood pours off his face onto the floor. I hear two screams. One from him. The other me.

"Gwaine!" I yell as Eva draws her sword and cuts a thin line of skin across his neck like my father did to me. I watch in horror as she kicks Gwaine viciously causing him to fall on his side.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" I scream.

Eva turns to look at me.

"Aww. Sissy wants to save her lover boy. Come on then. Come and take his place." Eva grabs Gwaine's limp body and throws him aside. I watch as he crumples against a huge chest. I don't see sword as it swings into my right side.

I scream in pain but I don't take my eyes off Gwaine. I can't. I won't.

Ten minutes later and I'm soaked in my own blood and covered in bruises and scars. The blows stop coming and I close my eyes.

I hear Merlin tell Eva to stop and let me suffer. I listen as she agrees and they walk out this section of the cave.

I moan quietly, my wounds sending pain through every part of my body. Suddenly, I'm sat up and I feel a pair of thick arms wrap around me.

"'m 'n idiot." I murmur. "'m sorry Gwaine."

"Your not an idiot, 'lis. Your talented, smart and absolutely beautiful." Gwaine says. "Your not just some odd person. Your amazing. We would be dead if it weren't for you. If anything, I'm an idiot and I don't deserve you."

"Gwaine. I..." I begin.

"Im just a lazy alcoholic. I go around looking for fights and causing trouble. I don't understand what you see in me cause I don't see very much." Gwaine says and I feel his tears fall down his face and into my hair.

"Then maybe we should get your eyesight tested." I smile. I open my eyes and stare into his and in that moment, I know everything will be alright. As long as we get out of here alive..

Their eyes! They both have green eyes... Merlin's are blue and Eva's brown... Why do they have green eyes...

"Gwaine." I whisper, gently nudging Gwaine's side.

"Mph."

"Who do we know who have green eyes?" I say.

"uh... Why?"

"Gwaine! Please! Who do we know with light green eyes?"

"Uh... Morgana has green eyes I think."

My hand flys to my mouth.

"What?" Gwaine asks.

"Merlin and Eva! Morgana's controlling them!"

* * *

**Dan dan dan!**

**What will happen now? How will Elissa and Gwaine get Eva and Merlin out of Morganas spell? And still where are Kitty and Katie? Has Morgana done something worse to them?**

**Find out soon!**

**Libs ~Starkid4Eva4~**


	10. Plot 2 Chapter 5!

**Ok MerlinEmrys22! I lied! **

**Hey guys! I'm back again! Its nearly the end! :(**

**Im sorry if this is a poor ending but there is an epilogue too!**

**Thanks to one of my friends for practically poking me to finish!**

* * *

"What do we do?"

I get no reply. Gwaine slumps against my shoulder, snoring lightly. I can't help but coo slightly before I lower his head into my lap and stroke his hair gently.

"You know what, I love you." I laugh, wincing slightly. "I love you so much."

I look up but instead of seeing the cave roof, I see black smoke. A small gap in the stones blows the smoke into the cave slowly but forcefully.

"What?" I manage to say before the entire wall is ripped away and I come face to face with two figures and a very big dragon.

"Kitty? Katie?" I say, the sudden light blinding. "What's going on?"

I don't get a answer. Merlin and Eva appear behind us. Their eyes widen before narrowing dangerously.

"You!" They snarl, their voices merging into one cold harsh female voice.

"Nice to see you too Morgana." Kitty laughs, completely prepared.

"Let daddy go!" Katie yells, with incredible force for an eight year old.

"Oh. Sorry sweetie. Not going to happen." Merlin and Eva laugh.

Kitty growls and draws her sword.

"What you going to do Kitty?" Morgana's voice taunts, "Kill them."

Kitty moves forward slowly.

"Go ahead. Be my guest."

Then Kitty does something no one expected. She moves, as fast as she can towards Merlin and kisses him.

Eva screeches beside them.

"Stop it!" She yells. She screams loudly and collapses. Merlin's knees buckle and he falls into Kitty.

No one says anything until Gwaine sits up and rubs his eyes.

"What I miss?" he yawns.

* * *

**Ok. That is very short...**

**Ah well! Just the epilogue left!**

**See MerlinEmry22! I didn't kill them after all!**

**Libs! ~Starkid4Eva4~**


	11. The Final End!

**So. This is the end. Thank you very much for reading and I am posting some other Elissa stories up as she's such an amazing character!**

* * *

**Epilogue: **

****"Congratulations!" I laugh, passing everyone an ale except for Gwaine who already has three in front of him.

"So, she was controlling you? Weird." I smile at Merlin. "I would hate that. Morgana is just so...strong..."

"And she refuses to die!" Gwaine chirps. "How many times have we stabbed her now? Like, thirty?" he then proceeds to fall off his chair and onto the floor laughing.

"Where's Eva and Percy?" Elyan asks and I gesture towards the corner were they are kissing.

"never thought Percival would get a girlfriend." Arthur says. "He's normally so quiet."

"and Eva's just..." Leon starts but trails off and looks to me for support.

"Eva?" I suggest and they nod in agreement and down their ales.

"Well. anyway. I'm guessing we have a lot of law changing tomorrow." I smile and another murmur of agreement goes through our group.

"All because of this scrawny idiot." Arthur laughs.

"Clotpole."Merlin retorts.

"Decribe Clot-Pole Merlin." Arthur says.

"Two Words?" Merlin asks and Arthur nods.

"King Arthur." We all laugh.

Camelot is just the best, isn't it.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**The end!**

**Please read my other stories about Elissa if your enjoying and MerlinEmrys22 and I are writing a joint Merlin Fanfic with Elissa and her character Arya.**

**See ya'll around!**

**Libs. ~Starkid4Eva4~**


End file.
